Crag, Drake Lord of The Land
The rocks around you begin crumbling... Crag is one of the 5 Drake Lords, and can only be summoned after defeating Skyla. '''In order to summon him, you use '''The Mirror of The Land in the Cavern Layer. Upon usage, the phrase in italics shown above will appear, and in 30 seconds, he will appear. He appears to be a stone grey dragon. Stats 180000 HP 80 Defense 100 Attack (Melee) The Fight He has two stages, just like Skyla. He moves like a fast version of the Destroyer, and has just as many segments. He will always start by charging at the player from below, then starts attempting to coil the player. When he's at 3/4 HP, the player is inflicted with a debuff called "Land's Wrath", where the player is slowed down by 10%. When this occurs, the backround changes to falling boulders. During this stage, he will start to do a repetitive charge attack. Expert His Health, damage, and defense are increased by 50% Dialog Unlike most Bosses, the Drake Lords have dialog, which will be in purple in the chat. Upon Summoning (30 seconds after the summon item's usage): You must be *Insert player name here*... PREPARE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER! Upon 2nd Stage: She just wanted you to stop... but you ignored her. Looks like I'll need to handle you. At 1/2 Health:'' AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! JUST DIE!!!'' Upon Death (He remains for 10 seconds, then vanishes): Dang... You are much stronger than I thought... But the rest of us can handle you, I promise. Facts His health matches the Expert Moon lord in normal mode. Drops 3 platinum 30-70 Earth fragments (For special armor later) Boulder Basher (Expert mode only) The boss can be defeated a different way by using Aitherion's Great Scythe when the boss is below 25% HP. Once it is used, the player will turn away and swing the scythe to their side, and the scythe will begin glowing with a strange aura of light. Upon seeing this, Crag will say "Why do you keep on pursuing power? Won't you just stop? Or is it that you can't?" ''At this point, the player will say ''"I need as much power and weaponry as I can possibly obtain. The Objects are calling again, and when they are reunited, He will emerge. I'm not just fighting for myself. Everything that exists will suffer His wrath if I can't put an end to it." ''After this, Crag will respond "''Heh... I can respect that. Take this- I don't have any use for it. I hope that you'll finally be the one to put an end to this madness." ''After saying this, he will fly away, leaving the Terra Firma on the ground. After this, his despawn message will say "''Crag, Drake Lord of The Land, has pledged loyalty to {Name of Player}, Aitherion's Disciple." Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters